Talk:Spam/@comment-3999180-20111128204432/@comment-4648335-20111205065455
@Sam-I-Ham You have now put the concept of Gelanie into my head and it's never going to go away. Gelanie would be awesome. I think in an interview, Nathan mentioned Sibby would be interesting, but I would definitely prefer Gelanie -- and not just because I ship Spam. Melanie is definitely more Gibby's type. (I mean, she's never fractured his ribs, ya know?) I'm gonna have to check that out. YES!! YES!! to your thoughts on iCTI. It is SUBTEXT. Spencer was obviously torn up about the whole Sam/Freddie relationship. Different shippers will have different opinions as to WHY, but obviously, being a Spammie, I agree with you. I think, on a subconscious level, knowing Sam had a crush on him kind of bolstered his confidence. And then, suddenly, another guy has her attention. And then LITERALLY KICKED IN THE PANTS. What you said is exactly how it is. I'm convinced. And on that note, look at their interactions in iQ. The touching of the shoulder, the mutual bashing of Mrs. Benson, the fact that he bought ham for her? I mean, he was, mentally, in an entirely different place after Sam and Freddie broke up. The brushing of the shoulder could've been a Jerry thing, subconscious improve, but the other stuff? Definitely purposely written into the script. For reasons. Even though Nick is a "kid's" network, we all know that isn't entirely true. I started watching Nick shows obsessively as a toddler back in the early days and am still watching it even though I recently got done with being a teenager. Dan is smart. Even if the network won't let there be explicit Spam (and on that point, I say "never say never"), I think Dan is definitely putting the subtext in there purposefully. Sam's admitted crush on Spencer in iGP is the first foray into explicit!land. I think Dan's playing things smart for a reason. I really do. *has faith in Dan* A Jerrette series is the only thing that could console me over the loss of iCarly. I love them so much; I can't imagine TV without them. I mean, any Jerrette series would do. Like, it could be an iCarly spinoff where Sam and Spencer start a punk rock band while Carly and Freddie do the whole college thing. Or, it could be an entirely different premise (though I will mourn the loss of Sam and Spencer) and they could be like coworkers and ergo have some flirtation ala Jim and Pam from the early years of the US Office. Because, I mean, if Jennette does get a new show, it would be ridiculous to put her in high school. She'll be 20 by then at the youngest. Now, already she's in Jerry's age bracket as it is. If they have another show together, I definitely want them to be contemporaries and not something like she's his niece or something. I'm really veering kinda OT here, but: honestly, I think Jerry and Jennette could have their own comedy show like All That. I mean, there hasn't been one this decade. And they're both so hilarious. I would prefer something scripted, though, mainly so I can be all shippy. =P But, as I type all this, I am now totally picturing Jerrette as a modern day Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz only more functional and not really married. lolz (And to add to the level of weirdness of that imagining, Lucille Ball is actually a distant cousin of mine. So, yeah.) lol